Christmas With House and Wilsson
by JackslovesHilson
Summary: House and Wilson and Family spend The holidays together, two of us verse...


TITLE: Holidays for Doctors With Kids

Rating: K+

Paring: G. House and J. Wilson (Established relationship)

Disclaimer: Not mine and I am changing House's nickname at least to Wilson as Rory and not Greg also in this story, Wilson is gay. House is bi. I am altering House's and Wilson's ages in this AU, House is 49 and Wilson is 44 'OOC'

Timeline and summary: Two Of Us verse; Christmas with House, Wilson and their kids

Disclaimer: Madison, Lennon, and Dylan Wilson are mind but Gregory House and James Wilson are the property of David Shore et al.

Thanksgiving

H/W

The week of thanksgiving House has no cases until Wednesday before the holiday. When Chase's team handed him a very interesting and difficult case, a 5-year-old kid with neurological problems. His in-laws are flying in today and their kids are here at the hospital. Maddison, Lennon, and Dylan were being difficult because they are on board, the nanny is out of town and because there is no school when they enrolled Maddison they decided to enrol the boys. House sighed. Its hard sometimes to be a doctor and a parent. But my family is all worth it. House thought to himself.

At twelve in the afternoon, Wilson walks into what he called as Rory's Daycare services for their lunch break. House was doing a DDX with Hadley and Kuttner. Wilson frown this means that he will not be coming with me to pick my parents up. 'Dr. House, Do you have a minute? Wilson called from his conference room.'Listen, House, are you coming with us? Wilson never called House by his nickname at work.

'Yes, I am coming with you, Wilson.' House said to James and to the two ducklings, Do an MRI.

House, Wilson and their kids were walking through the hallway Cuddy called them he is holding Lennon in his arms. 'House, Clinic. Now! And you too, Wilson.

Living with three siblings thought me to compromise House need to sigh. 'Cuddy, Its Thanksgiving, so I am sorry! We need to pick Wilson's parents up.' She looked between them, House added if you want He looked at Wilson if you want Cuddy we will be in the ER Friday, will be taking the morning shift. Cuddy looks flabbergasted. She shook her head and allow them to move.

H/W

When they got to the airport, and fetch Wilson's parents up In Wilson's Jeep. They bought, the jeep and a BMW car when they sold all their cars, including the bike and the Corvette. On the way to the Condo. House got a phone call, Remy….The kid is hallucinating….Did I told you to do an MRI….. But you're at a lost….me too…. There is no tumors or anything like that okay…

'I am so sorry, Jamie, Can you drop me off to the hospital.' And afterward, can you bring my car.'

'Okay!' Wilson sighed. the perks of marrying a doctor.

H/W

'Rory, Are you coming Home? At one in the morning, House was talking to Wilson on the phone.

'No. Jamie, I am so sorry.'

'I understand.'

At 5 in the morning, House was sleeping in his Ems Chair at the hospital. 'When his phone rang. Who's this…. Maddison… Where is Daddy….James, I am sorry… I will try to come tonight… Hopefully, this patient will not belong.

At 12 noon, House was smirking with satisfaction when Wilson pick him 'He will be fine, Thank you, James!

Before Dinner, House was proven wrong once again he got a call. 'You can't figure it out, Lawrence. Call Robbie… just don't bother me….I am eating. Don't call ever…Bye…'

They are fixing the table when the home phone rang Wilson pick it up. God, I hate this thing, I hate that we are doctors, at this point. 'House is….sleeping'

'Happy Thanksgiving, Papa! Maddison said. And thank you for….everything.

He kisses his daughter's cheek, Your welcome, kiddo!

H/W

After dinner House was debating calling Hadley's phone when there is a knock on his door. Its Hadley, Maddison got the door. 'Maddie, your papa there?'

'Who's that?' House said with a smirk on his face.

'Dr. Hadley?'

'Send her in.' When she came through the double doors, House was seated between his sons and daughter and Wilson reading a book. The in-laws went to the hotel.

'Patient status?'

'House, I am sorry that…'

'Forget about it. They will just wine down it will take—' he glanced at his watch and sighed. '30 minutes, tops, and have you eaten dinner already, Remy?'

Yes.

'Do you want something to drink?'

'Umm…wine?'

He and Wilson rarely drink, now with there kids in to occupy them. This is really good for his liver since he is still on Vicodin. But like most upper-middle-class persons in America, they had liquor at their place. 'Red or White?

'Red, Thanks, House!

Wilson got the kids to sleep while House and Hadley were talking about the case. 'So, House, are you adopting, Maddison?' With that Hadley knew that his mentor had an epiphany.

'The kid is adopted?'

'No, at least they said.'

"I want to scale kids parents for not giving an accurate family history.' House said angrily.

When Wilson got out of the boy's bedroom House just said to him

'I am going to the Hospital.'

'Okay!' was Wilson's responds.

H/W

They got to the hospital in House's blue BMW sedan when a police officer stops them for speeding. But House sweet-talks him into not getting him a ticket. 'House, you can be a charmer sometimes, you know that.' Hadley spoke.

House and Hadley got to their patient's hospital room "Your kid is dying, tell me,' House asked. Where in the world did you get your kid?'

The mother sighed. 'He's mine.'

'No, His not yours, Look I know what you're thinking my daughter was my husband's kid from his ex-wife. I told myself that she's mind, you know.' House continued. 'We need to diagnose your child and we need the biological mother's history so that we a check it.'

'Okay, can she', she pointed to Hadley come to get the medical records at home.'

'Remy, Come here go and get her medical records at their home at where?'

The mother answers '221 A. Baker Street'

'You live close to my parent's apartment?'

'Blythe Calvin?'

'Yeah'

'You looked like her husband?'

No, shit, Sherlock, That's my father but…..The woman started talking again 'Dr. House?'

'It's getting late, Dr. Hadley,? Go to Baker Street.' With that Hadley is gone.

H/W

House was checking his schedule when his office door opened, admitting Wilson. 'Hey, How are the kids?' The thought of 'kids' made him smile.

'Mom and Dad had gone to the condo, for the night, I took the bus, coming? and Rory,' House shook his head. 'And Maddy is looking for you.'

House smiled at Wilson and then frown. 'I am sorry…This case just the kid is dying.'

'I am a doctor too, I understand.' He stood up and gave Wilson a kiss.

The door opened a bit, entering Hadley. 'What did you found?'

'Here are her medical records?'

'Jayme, Would you like to sit in?'

'Sure?' Why not?

The differential just lasted minutes, When House realize the truth in the bio mothers medical records. Damm. the kid has Lesh Nyhan Disorder.

'Remy, Go test him for Lesh Nyhan, We are going home.'

House and Wilson got home at 11 PM, When they got into the elevator of their Condo House started 'Would you believe that we have three talented, beautiful kids'. I am just very thankful for the three.

'Yeah… Happy Thanksgiving, Gregory!'

Christmas

December 22

It was Christmas Vacation where the chairman of the board Mister jack Forger got sick, really sick. House and Wilson and their kids were in London, Wilson was avoiding what happens on Thanksgiving This had been arranged at HR, two weeks ago. They are going to do a deserved vacation. Even for House, before they got together and before Chase became an attending House does not do paperwork but now through Wilson's influence He became more conscious about doing his job. So this is their first vacation, When Cuddy called three days into the London vacation, He answered, 'Hello?'

"Cuddy?"

"Greg, I am sorry to interrupt your holiday. Cuddy said. When he sighed to the phone. House, There is really a rich donor…..

'Who got sick. I can't… don't call again, okay…. Sorry… tell Robbie, okay.'

'House, Can I talk with Wilson?''

'If its Cancer goes tell, Browne.' House sighed

'But, Dr. House,' Cuddy is deflating right now. 'I am sorry, House!

'Bye, Don't call bye."

H/W

When Wilson got to their Hotel after shopping to stock the mini bar up. He was shocked to see House on the floor hyperventilating, Something happened I was were out. He looked freak out. "Rory, you okay?" When Maddie and the boys saw their Papa they ran towards House.

"Cuddy, called," House said in a monotone voice.

"And" Wilson prompted.

House sighed. "She was ordering me around….… I HATE her right now, I hate the Hospital right now. Fuck her and that stupid hospital." House was downright hysterical, This never happened, that House will be completely ballistics in front of his kids.

"I will call her, okay!"

"This is why we didn't stay in Princeton, this is why we stock here."

"Okay, babe, I've got you." Wilson was saying to his spouse now because after the incident with Thanksgiving was in House was called to work on Friday, They decided not to be in New Jersey during the holidays.

"She didn't even consider Maddy's first good Christmas."

"I am calling her," Wilson said to House.

H/W

After dinner, Wilson, House, and their children are playing music they brought their guitars House and Wilson bought three mini acoustic guitars for their kids. Maddison caught up really well, and the boys can really play. They were playing Silent Night When Wilson had a call.

"Wilson, Its Nathan Browne, Where were you Can you look at a couple of films?"

"I am sorry, I am on vacation and Nate don't call us, House is angry at the hospital."

"Okay…"

Then he called Cuddy when Cuddy's phone went to voicemail. Wilson is shouting at the phone. "CUDDY, DON'T CALL US. IF FORGER DIED ITS THE HOSPITAL'S FAULT. YOU DON'T BLAME IT ON HOUSE. BECAUSE IF YOU BLAME IT ON HOUSE WE ARE GOING TO SUE THE HELL OUT OF THE HOSPITAL, ON BLACK FRIDAY MY HUSBAND GOT HOME AND HE CAN'T WALK FOR DAYS, BECAUSE YOU MADE HIM GO TO THE ER TO WORK A TWELVE HOUR SHIFT. AND ALSO, I KNOW ABOUT HIS JOB OFFERS, FROM TEN HOSPITALS EVERY TIME AND I DID NOT SAY SOMETHING TO HIM BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM. YOU LET US BELIEVE THAT HE CANT GET A JOB ELSEWHERE, AND THAT PPTH IS THE ONLY HOSPITAL THAT CAN HAVE HIM. THAT REAL AFFECTED HOUSE'S SELF EASTEM. IF YOU BLAME FORGER'S DEATH ON MY HUSBAND, WE ARE OUT. BYE!'

H/W

Cuddy didn't bother them after Wilson's phone call the next day, The family went to visit Abbey Road Studio's in the afternoon. House was in a wheelchair as per Wilson's request. The kids took turns seated on House's lap,15 minutes each. They took their time on their tour.

H/W Christmas

On Christmas Eve the family went to mass, Although the men are agnostic they recognize the value of teaching their children about different kinds of religions. They sat in the back row. They have been to a Jewish temple with Wilson's family, they have been to a Hindi temple with Kuttner. On their way to their room, they eat at the Hotel restaurant. The kids enjoyed the music at the church.

At 9:00 in the evening, they are going to sleep House, Wilson and the kids fix up their tree. House and Wilson were talking while watching TV. "Rory, we need to get the kids gifts from the suitcases." they brought the kids gifts in two big suitcases.

"Well, yeah Let's do it." After gathering the kid's stuff House and Wilson slept until Maddison wake them at five in the morning. "Good Morning papa, daddy, Merry Christmas!"

"It's too early, Its five in the morning, Maddison," House said to his daughter. We can't open the presents yet.

"But Papa, can I just read books, and I am hungry."

"Okay, I am coming."

At 6, an hour of playing music with his daughter, the boys are trying to wake their daddy up. "Over here, boys, don't wake him up!"

'Merry Christmas, papa!' The boy's speech is quite advanced for their ages.

An hour later House woke Wilson up "Jamie, wake up! Merry Christmas, your kids are waiting for you since 5:30 in the morning.

Okay, I will be there!

"Merry Christmas, kids!" Wilson said hugging their kids.

"Can we open presents now, Daddy, Papa?"

The kids open their presents, one by one. The kids got an iPad each, a racer scooter, legos, five Barbie dolls for Maddison, Lennon got hot wheels cars, and race tracks and Dylan got Star Wars action figures, all the kids were given each a leather jacket, and Nike's air force ones.

For House, Wilson got season tickets for the Flyers games, from his kids 'they bought House a shirt with a monster truck, rolling stones, and Indiana Jones. Wilson got three nice shirt and matching ties, a nice purple suit and five tickets to a London play, 'Christmas Carol. Which they are going to watch tonight.

After opening their presents they got to brunch, when House's phone rang, He answered it. it was Dr. Robert Chase, hesitantly he answered it: "House, Mister Forger the chairman of the board is hanging on dear life. We have no idea what illness is it… Cuddy Is up our asses! Chase is sounding frustrated.

"Well you know, I am in London with my family, if you can call me at seven o clock and let me talk to him via FaceTime. And Marry Christmas Robbie and send our greetings to Alison and Nicholas!

Yeah, Merry Christmas, House. Thank you!

"Bye!"

"What that matter? Wilson asked his partner.

"That is Chase, I have a conference call at two today while they are sleeping." House gestured to their kids.

H/W

At two in the afternoon, the kids had a nap before they went out London's Westend at six to watch, A Christmas Carol when House called Chase. "Hi, Chase….I only have two hours while my kid's sleep, just spill it

"the symptoms are mainly neurological, Aphasia, he can't walk, forgetfulness, and fever."

"Forger had leukemia, 15 years ago," Wilson said. "I treated him back then when I was just a fellow in the hospital."

"Did you check his red count and WBC?"

"Wilson, what do you mean?"

"He never indicated that he had leukemia." Plus his WBC is high, but not high enough." Plus his red count is

Wilson was interrupted by three kids saying hello to Chase on the computer.

"Guys! Please, daddy and papa, had a consult go play with your iPads."

"Hi, Robbie! Merry Christmas, Robbie!

"Dylan, Lennon, Maddison, get off the couch!" House is saying to their kids. "Kids, please, I am mad, now! In a soft gravelly tone. Daddy is working! In a stage

whisper. What do you want!

NO! WORKING! The three toddlers said in unison. "We just want to greet Robbie and Alison," Maddie said playing nice.

"Okay! I will let you greet him, Okay! Later before, we go outside! Go play, please!

"OKAY!" the three said in unison

"So where are we?"

"Did you check his full history?" House asked his friend from the other side of the Atlantic.

"House, Cuddy said to take a new history, his medical records had been burn in a fire last year. And he forgets to mention he had leukemia. Anyways there is no cancer in his blood.

"Daddy?" Can you get me something to drink?" Lennon asks from the bedroom.

"Yeah, get it yourself? Or ask Maddison to get it for you If you can't reach it.' House said standing up

"Why can't you not play?" You told Dylan, Maddison and me that Christmas is for Us. I hate Doctor jobs…"

"Okay, come here, Lennon. House sat in the dining seat, He carried Lennon into his arms, and spoke, Lennon, I don't like that owner of the hospital got sick, and papa and daddy need to consult with Robbie's team and Lisa is saying some nasty stuff. It is life. So give us an hour, Okay! Go play."

"You said it's he had a fever, How high?" House asked Chase.

"102 the last time we checked."

"page whoever it is that check, I want to talk to them." Then about an hour later House saw the youngest fellow 22-year-old Martha Masters.

"Alright Dr. Masters, Why didn't you asked the wife or whoever for an accurate med history. You know!" He had delimitation.

"When a talk to him he didn't seem demented." Masters replied.

"Maybe it's intermittent?" House mused.

"Can you go to his room, Chase? I want to speak to his wife, Okay." CALL Me, Bring your computer, huh? Ten minutes later Chase calls the computer from the ICU.

"Mrs. Forger, as you know I am Dr. Gregory House." And I am the head of diagnostic medicine, this is my husband, Dr. James Wilson, okay, what do you know about your husband's medical history?

"He told me he had Leukemia 15 years ago

"Good!" House replied.

Then Wilson got up and pace the length of the hotel living room and told his husband "Rory, His cancer is back." To Chase. "Do a bone marrow biopsy." And call Nathan Browne."

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Dr. Chase, My kids want to see your pretty face." House smirk. "And they want to greet you a Merry Christmas."

"Okay, Hi Maddison, Lennon and Dylan

"Robbie, Merry Christmas, Where are Alison and Nicholas?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah, Robbie! Where are Alison and Nick! The other two said in unison.

"Umm… They are with Alison's family in Chicago, You know where that is? Chase said

Yeah, Illinois? Maddison said. Is Lisa angry at you, like my papa?

Chase's voice darkens. "Yes." This is House's kid even if there are biologically unrelated.

House sighed. "Go to the bedroom guys, I want to speak with Robbie in private, Get dress."

"What did Cuddy want?"

"Since this case, she is so agitated. She shouted at Jess, Adams, yesterday mind you, she did not know her. She had changed since you and James went on vacation, she isn't professional anymore. Every one of my fellows is scared of the clinic. Furthermore, She is looking for an excuse to be angry." Chase sighed.

"Alison and I we had plans to see a show in Chicago, We had been planning this for weeks I thought I have the time with my wife and kid, you know."

"I know, and, Merry Christmas, Robbie."

"Thank you, Greg, and send my greetings to James."

H/W

After the conference call with Chase, House and Wilson and their kids went out to watch A Christmas Carol at London Westend. The show was good House love to see Maddison smile and hear her sing. He loved London when John had been a station in Liverpool, young Gregory was 12. He went to 6th grade here. Visiting the places he been with his family was one of the best things this trip had done to him.

A week later the family got the London Eye for New Year's Eve. House, Wilson and their kids watch fireworks. For the first time ever Gregory House is contented.

End of Holiday for Doctors with kids


End file.
